Texas time for Ali
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Prequel to 'Aria and Alison'.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Texas time for Ali**

 **Alison DiLaurentis and her friend Tara Jameson are in Alison's fancy sportscar, driving across the wide open plain of southern Texas. It will soon be night and not a single building is in sight...**

Or is it...?

Suddenly they notice an old little country-style motel.

The house is dirty and old and not big. On the roof is a vintage neon-sign that says "Open!" in pale blue flickering light.

"We should spend the night here or what do you think, babe?" says Alison.

"I agree. No fun to ride in the dark." says Tara.

"Alright. Good that this place is here. Just hope that the owner is a nice person, not an old perv man who wanna rape us." says Alison.

"Yeah. I don't like elderly guys. Their saggy dicks smell like crap." says Tara.

"I know. Old people are disgusting." says Alison.

Tara and Alison grab their bags and enter the motel.

Alison and Tara smile in positive surprise when they see a beautiful sexy cowgirl behind the front desk.

"Welcome, ladies. I'm Mariah Dover, can I help ya?" says the 25 year old cowgirl with a bright seductive smile.

"Me and my buddy here want a room for the night. You have any?" says Alison.

"Sure. Almost no one come here these days. I'm almost ready to close down for good, but then I'd lose me only fuckin' income so that's kinda a shit-idea, ya know." says Mariah.

Mariah hands Alison a room key.

"Thanks." says Alison as she give 120 dollars to Mariah.

"Oh, sweet. Usually I take only 50 ol' bucks for a room if ya only stay the night." says Mariah.

"You seem cool. I don't mind paying a bit more." says Alison.

"Nice! Really sweet to see some people. It's gettin' lonely out here in the damn shit-place." says Mariah. "In particular for me who's got needs, if ya'll get what I'm talkin' about."

"Do you mean sex?" says Alison.

"Yes. It's been over a year since my good ol' pussy was licked with passion. I don't even have a dildo. Used to, but I had to sell it to buy myself a gun so I can deal with guys who wanna rape my crap-hole." says Mariah.

"Okay." says Alison.

"See you tomorrow. Your room's over there, second door on your left." says Mariah.

"Thanks." sys Tara.

"No probs, babes. It's fuckin' nice to see hot chicks around for a change. Usually only men rent rooms here." says Mariah.

"Are you a lesbian?" says Tara surprised.

"100 % gay is what me is, yeah. With how crappy and disgusting most guys here tend to be, I decided to go for girls instead and I've always felt a certain spark for sexy sluts anyways." says Mariah.

"Nice." says both Alison and Tara.

"Yeah." says Mariah.

Alison and Tara goes to their room.

"Mariah seems very nice." says Tara.

"She certainly does. Do you wanna give her a lil' slut-tango?" says Alison.

"That could be sexy...so...yes." says Tara.

"Alright." says Alison.

Alison and Tara goes back out to the front desk where Mariah is taking a nap.

"Hi, babe!" says Alison in a seductive tone as she gently touch Mariah on the shoulder.

"Oh...sorry, ladies. Me was takin' a nap. Is everything okay?" says Mariah.

"Sure. Tara and I wanna make you happy." says Alison.

Alison gives Mariah a kiss and roll up Mariah's skirt and sees that Mariah wear no panties.

"You're getting wet." says Alison.

"Mmm, yeah! Sexy!" moans Mariah.

Mariah takes off her hat.

"Look at these." says Tara as she unbutton her top to revel her C-cup boobs.

"Ya've got erotic boobs, girl." says Mariah.

"Thanks." says Tara.

"Girl, please ca y'all give me some sex?" says Mariah.

"Sure. That's the idea." says Alison as she pull off her top to reveal her sexy D-cup boobs.

"Holy shit, never seen such sexy boobs ever! Not even in porn..." gasp Mariah in very positive surprise.

"Aww! Thanks." says Alison as she goes down on her knees and starts to lick Mariah's pussy.

"Holy crap! You're a queen of sex. Lick my sweet hole." moans a very happy and extremely horny Mariah, all sexy.

Mariah lean slightly to the side and starts to gently suck on Tara's left nipple.

"Mmm, yes!" moans Tara. "Suck on the milk-maker...so damn sexy!"

"Your nipple has a slight vanilla taste. That makes me so dang horny." moans Mariah.

"Thanks. I assume that the vanilla comes from my French perfume." says Tara.

"Awww! Sexy!" moans Mariah.

"Oh, fuck, yeah!" moans Tara.

Alison lick Mariah's pussy a bit harder.

"Mmm, make me cum, baby!" moans Mariah.

"Nice. Here we go..." says Alison.

Alison lick faster.

"I'm sooo close...to my...blazin' orgasm..." moans Mariah.

Mariah stop sucking Tara's nipple.

Tara gives Mariah a kiss.

"YES! Holy shit, soooooo sexy!" moans Mariah as she get a huge orgasm.

"Awww! You cum like a pornstar. I love that." says Alison.

"Thanks, girls." says Mariah.

"Our pleasure." says Alison and Tara.

Alison and Tara goes to their room.

"That was fun." says Tara.

"Yeah. I bet she's not had such a cute sexy moment in a long time." says Alison.

"Are you and I gonna do something...just you and me or are we gonna sleep?" says Tara.

"I'm tired. We should go to sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a long drive back home to Rosewood." says Alison.

"Okay, babe. You're the boss-bitch." says Tara.

"So true. Yes, I am." says Alison.

"Yup. Sweet dreams, Ali my friend." says Tara.

"Awww! You too, Tara." says Alison.

The next day as the sun rise over the plains.

"Morning service." says Mariah from outside the room.

Alison and Tara wake up.

Alison open the door.

"Hi, babes! This is for you. Usually I don't let guests have beer from my uncles's private collection, but you two gave me such a sexy time last night that I wanna give ya this in return. And here's bacon sandwiches too." says Mariah as she place beer and bacon sandwiches on the table.

"Thanks, Mariah. Last night was good for us too." says Alison.

"I figured. Enjoy your breakfast." says Mariah and then leave the room.

"Beer and bacon sandwiches? Sexy! Reminds me of last summer when we were at Cape May." says Tara.

"Yeah, we actually had beer and bacon sandwiches on that special morning." says Alison.

"Those days at Cape May were fun, right...?" says Tara.

"Absolutely." says Alison. "Sex, alcohol and walking around without a bra all the time. We should do that again some year."

"So true." says Tara.

"How about next summer? I'm not busy then and as far as I understand it, neither are you so it would fit." says Alison.

"Actually I was going to spend summer next year with my boyfriend. We have plans to go to Italy." says Tara.

"Okay. I understand. We'll do our thing at Cape May some other time, babe. True starlight never fully fade away. Sexy chicks like you and I will always find moments for sex and other forms of fun." says Alison.

"Yeah. Ali, you're so awesome." says Tara.

"I know. Me is the one and only Alison DiLaurentis. No one can be exactly the way I am." says Alison.

"So cool. I feel lucky to be friends with you." says Tara.

"Not a problem. You deserve my friendship, just as much as Aria, Hanna, Spencer, Paige and Emily do. Especially after you saved my life in Russia. I can never thank you enough for that. I wouldn't be here without you, girl." says Alison.

"Thanks, but you praise me way too high, Ali. Ye, me did kinda save you, but not as much as you claim." says Tara.

"Don't be modest. You saved me when I was minutes from a death without a single fuckin' piece of honor, babe. I still remember how you punched that evil perv in the face to save me." says Alison.

"I couldn't let the only buddy I've had be killed..." says Tara.

"Awww! So fucking sweet. I owe ya one, Tara my sexy friend." says Alison.

"No. I simply did what I had to do." says Tara.

"Okay. Thanks." says Alison.

4 hours later, Alison and Tara are in the car again, on the way home to Rosewood.

"Do you plan to ever go back and visit Mariah again sometime?" says Tara.

"Well...not exactly plans, but if I ever find myself in the area again, I'll sure stop by and see how she's doing and such." says Alison.

"I might visit her again at some point. She was so sexy." says Tara.

"She sure was. She had a wonderful pussy." says Alison.

"Am I your best friend...?" says Tara.

"Not to be rude, but I'm not sure. It depends. Usually I think of Emily as my best friend. She doesn't share my life as you though. So yes and no." says Alison.

"Okay." says Tara.

"Yeah, girl." says Alison.

"I like you so much." says Tara.

"I like you as well." says Alison. "You're my right hand babe. My lieutenant, if you call it that."

"Sweet. It's my honor to serve, Miss D." says Tara.

"As you were, sexy girl." says Alison.

"Awww!" says a happy Tara.

"I almost forgot. Look in my white bag. Your b-day's comin' up next week. I bought you a present and I want you to have it today." says Alison.

Tara unzip Alison's white leather bag and finds a gold-colored dildo.

"Wow! Thank you so much, Ali. This dildo will give me many good moments." says a very happy Tara.

 **The End.**


End file.
